


王室秘闻

by v_tove



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_tove/pseuds/v_tove
Summary: 即使对于奥姆王来说，与涅柔斯王的外交也是很辛苦的。





	王室秘闻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性警告、underage警告、无爱的性行为警告

警告：年幼Orm被父亲猥亵暗示，岳父×女婿炮友设定注意，也许还会有海王兄弟骨科

长久的周旋让人疲倦，尤其当对手是泽贝尔的涅柔斯王时，亚特兰蒂斯的谋士收起卷轴先行告退。亚特兰蒂斯年轻的王不会暴露出内心没有来由的烦躁。奥姆王抬起下巴对涅柔斯王露出了一个微翘嘴角的笑。

有一些事是青梅竹马的湄拉公主不知道的，即使对于与事两人来说，小公主都是他们最为亲近的人。  
*  
涅柔斯摸着奥姆脑后的编发，轻柔得与刚刚侵占这具身体的蛮横动作简直不似同一个人。手顺着年轻人赤裸的脊背线条下滑，停留在饱满的臀尖上揉了一把。奥姆动了动，从肘间露出一只茫然的蓝眼睛，然后慢慢地向年长者的怀里蹭。  
*  
奥姆在年纪很小的时候就认识泽贝尔的王族一家了。七海中，亚特兰蒂斯与泽贝尔的王族间一直保持着友好的关系。年幼的奥姆王子和湄拉公主总被双方家长凑作对。湄拉公主比小王子年龄大一些，身高也稍高一点，性格活泼。然而，在练武无关的时候，奥姆一向是喜静不喜动的，被湄拉公主拽着跑上跑下也只觉得头痛，在被闹到烦不胜烦的时候会坐在母亲的膝头装死。泽贝尔的小公主莫名对亚特兰蒂斯的女王敬重得很，在女王面前乖巧异常，小王子也因此常常能逃过一劫。母亲的怀抱是温暖的。

泽贝尔王则总是离他们很远，在年幼的王子看来就像父亲一样高大、遥远。

即使与母亲的温柔不同，奥姆也能感觉到父亲对自己的爱。父亲的爱是他的格斗课程、他那无穷无尽的书籍、以及一切需要为继承王位做准备的课程。以至于奥姆记忆最深来自父亲的拥抱是在母亲流放之后。那是几乎可以把骨头勒断的力度，在窒息一般的相拥中，奥姆听见父亲说，以后只有我们了。

无论怎样，奥姆的父亲作为亚特兰蒂斯的王来说都是优秀的王，女王叛国对王的影响似乎只存在了那一阵子，过后，亚特兰蒂斯国民众人眼前的王还是之前的王。只是，亚特兰蒂斯的王会在无人的宫殿把小王子抱上大腿。父王的拥抱紧得奥姆连挣动都做不到，奥瓦克斯王的胡茬用力地在奥姆的脖颈处摩擦带来难以忽视的疼痛。在被迫在父亲怀里后仰的奥姆想起母亲也忍不住伸出手环住父亲。

父亲的怀抱是窒息的，伴着让人战栗的炙热呼吸。  
之后，奥姆都在父亲的床上睡了。

*

奥姆听到过维科和父亲的对话。但凡是有关政事的事务，奥瓦克斯王都会让小王子参与。奥姆至今犹记维科看向他的眼神，带着类似忧伤的不明哀绪。

还有一声叹息。

以及，“奥姆殿下长得很像女王陛下。”

奥姆长久的跪坐在镜前。镜中的镜像有如海洋般晶亮的蓝色双眸，浅金色的短发。小王子伸出双臂紧紧的抱住了自己。

 

*

（炮灰×奥姆注意、双性奥姆咪注意）

那是一个王国士兵。  
他的身高足有七英尺，身形也比十七岁的奥姆足足大两圈，然而这样一个高大健壮的男人在跟奥姆说话的时候却是一种臣服的语气。对于床伴来说，这不是奥姆喜欢的，态度。奥姆冷眼看着跪在自己眼前的士兵，碰了碰他的低下的头颅。

但是奥姆喜欢他抱着自己的感觉，让人窒息的怀抱。

奥姆王让他在王国的寝宫操他。

奥姆跪坐在这人身上。奥姆的长腿折叠放在这人身侧挨蹭着，任由他的大手揉捏自己的臀瓣。奥姆伏在床伴肩头随着臀部上手的动作晃动腰部。士兵在床上倒是抛开了身份钳制，那双手如奥姆所料想的那般有力。食指和中指揉弄后穴的褶皱，又滑到会阴。那片本应该是光滑一片的皮肤在指尖的压力下张开了一条细缝。士兵震惊的看着新王，然而新王只是握住士兵的手引导他深入自己的内部。

*

亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆王并不是生来就有阴道，这始于亚特兰娜女王被流放后。奥姆着迷地注视自己的镜像，蓝色的眼睛、淡金的发色，就像母亲一样。对于母亲的思念让小王子的身体发生了变化。

“奥姆殿下越来越像女王陛下了。”

第一个发现奥姆变化的是奥瓦克斯王。父亲将手指插入直至没入到指根，小王子难受地动腰被父亲另一只手拍了屁股条件反射地把体内的异物夹得更紧。新生的肉缝被手指抽插。奥姆挺直脊背将乳尖送进父亲口中。

*

奥姆王有很精致的脚踝，细嫩，并与奥姆身体的其他部位一样泛着润白，看上去冷冰冰的，而且，看上去很奇异的脆弱。但是涅柔斯知道这具精致身体的主人是海底诸国最强壮的战士，最棒的武斗家。他的强大让他很美丽，而下体开出的雌花配着主人的强壮的身体让他更加美丽。

涅柔斯握住奥姆的脚踝，拇指悠闲的在那块圆润的骨头上打转。奥姆伏在他身上舔弄他的阴茎，带着让人诧异的娴熟，但涅柔斯不是奥姆勾上的那些只有雄壮身体的卫兵，他认识亚特兰蒂斯的新王很久了，他知道很多关于他的事，应该知道的，和不应该知道的。涅柔斯眼前的那条肉缝没有得到抚慰就自顾自的泌出体液，那个圆翘的屁股离他很近，并随着主人头部的动作微微扭动着。

泽贝尔国王有一根很“尊贵”的阴茎，这根阴茎，如果存在“阴茎王国”大概也能做国王吧。从顶部到底部的缓慢舔舐，奥姆恶作剧般的用舌尖轻压盘绕阴茎的粗大血管。这场性爱到现在只有自己在努力，泽贝尔国王被舔舐阴茎的时候也没有过多反应，没有节奏混乱的粗喘，没有呻吟，只有那双手在他的小腿和脚踝游离，像在观看一场演出。

他们的性爱向来安静且迅速，就如同偷情般。

在这亚特兰蒂斯皇族的寝宫中，甚至连灯光都会被调暗，只有仿佛水母发出的荧光，星星点点。就好似这如果这快乐太大声就会使亚特兰蒂斯诸代国王从画像中活过来谴责奥姆不知羞一样。

“啊。”因为阴部突然的一记舔弄奥姆发出微微的噪音，臀部也不禁闪躲。

但一双大手牢牢地禁锢着臀瓣。那根让亚特兰蒂斯王猛吸一口气地舌头强势地分开肉缝舔弄。这感觉很下流。涅柔斯王在床上一向是强硬地，蛮横地动作丝毫不温柔，没有轻柔地抚慰，只是不可抗拒地将快感送入奥姆体内。奥姆闭上眼睛，把手中的阴茎贴在脸上粗喘，钳制住臀肉的双手将他向后拖方便那根舌头对肉缝的猥亵。奥姆被舔到体内，舌头与下体的接合处发出啧啧水声，温暖的唾液流下。涅柔斯的胡须扎在奥姆阴部的嫩肉上，舌头的深入让胡须更紧地摩擦那块柔软细嫩的皮肤，那块地方非常敏感也最不设防，只能可怜兮兮地被粗鲁地动作摩擦，那感觉踩在痒和痛地分界线上，但舌头带来地快感轻易地俘获了奥姆，而且这提醒了奥姆，他正在与年纪能做他父亲的男人做爱。一闪而过的念头带来乘数倍的快感，电流似的从尾椎沿着脊柱闪过，激得奥姆直起身子挺直脊背，几乎坐到涅柔斯的脸上。

没有温柔的爱抚，没有爱意的低语，这一切都无关爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆完整的车都没开出来orz 。。慢慢来慢慢来


End file.
